With advance and popularization of communication technologies, communication lines have been constructed from door to door, thereby allowing users to access intended Internet web sites anytime, if necessary, in order to get desired information. This encourages service providers to use Internet for marketing by delivering information such as advertisements and so on through Internet.
Furthermore, as display apparatuses such as televisions and so on have communication capabilities themselves or through an external device (for example, a set-top box or the like), the display apparatuses, as well as computers, have two-way communication capabilities, thereby allowing service providers to utilize display apparatuses as one marketing tool. That is, service providers propose ways to utilize the display apparatuses for marketing of desired products by adding product information to broadcasting signals received by the display apparatuses and allowing users to select the product information.
The conventional product information provision method using broadcasting signals has employed the scheme which provides viewers with product information included in image information to be broadcast by allowing users to recognize an object as a target product from the image information, input the product information separately, and transmit the product information along with the image information. That is, this conventional method requires person's intervention for recognition of an object with product information needed among objects included in a particular image.
This may result in troublesomeness of repetitive image listening by users for recognition of the object included in the particular image. In addition, since a target product is determined based on a subjective judgment of a person who attempts to input product information, it is difficult to provide objective analysis on objects.